Serena Natsume
| affiliation = None | occupation = None | team = None | partner = None | signature skill = None }} :Cunning, charming, and utterly ruthless. It's a good thing she's with the good guys. - Kenji-Taichō Serena Natsume (セレナ夏目, Natsume Serena) was once a spy in the employ of Kain Akai, though left the life behind when she met Itazura and his sister, Mariko. She left Heisekai in Itazura's company but was killed sixteen years later by Raiden Yasuhiro, due to her close relationship with Itazura. Appearance Serena is a pretty young girl with raven-black hair, vibrant red eyes, and sharp facial features that are quite striking. Itazura said she took his breathe away, and described her as having subtle curves, a figure like an hourglass, and round hips. She wears her short hair styled into a side-swept fringe, with the longer bangs falling about her shoulders, which frames her cheeks. Like most residents of Heisekai she is also noticeably tanned. She generally wears an all-white shirt, trousers, and simple tabi with accompanying waraji as part of her job as a maid and serving girl. When off work, however, she favors a sleeveless and strapless blue outfit, blue arm warmers that extend just past her elbow, a thigh-length blue skirt, purple leggings to her thigh, a large red ribbon in her hair, and a pair of sleek blue shoes. Personality Serena is usually a lively and polite young girl, especially when she's under the guise of a common serving girl. Though if angered, she doesn't hesitate to thump you. Her angry reactions where first demonstrated against Itazura, who said "I don’t know what you did to my back last night but I’ve hardly been fit to stand straight since." She kneed him in the small of the back, ensuring he couldn't walk without the held of Shiro and Hiei. She has also demonstrated the same traits with Toshie, though he was deserving of it. He hoisted up her skirt and squeezed her chest. After Itazura and Shiro each punched him, Serena kicked him hard in the fork of the legs, just because she could. When away from the palace Serena begins to let her true colors show. Cunning and deceptive, as well as playful, she almost always knows more than she lets on; and often embarrasses her friends whenever she can. When Itazura and Mariko where forced to seperate for a time, she asked if Itazura was alright, before asking if he was crying (he was) in plain sight of everyone else. She is also quite forward. Despite only knowing Itazura for a handful of days at best the two hit off a lustful relationship. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Another Side, Another Story Dragonforce arc Part II *Saying Farewell *In too Deep *Machinations of an Informer *Annoying things Walls *Face to Face at Last *Reunion and Ambition Interquel Chapters *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? Legacy Serena's death impacted Itazura in a number of ways: he became depressed and withdrawn for a number of weeks, he began having issues with trusting others, and finally started blaming himself for her death. Though with advice from his parents and Fox Satonaka he ultimately came to terms with the incident on at least some level that allowed him to carry on with his life, though his mind was poisoned with thoughts of revenge. Powers and Abilities : As an individual who models herself as an assassin, spy, and stealth specialist, Serena has high mastery in the art of stealth combat, and is a terror during an ambush. Her skills in stealth and espionage are noted to be higher than most trained killers. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill to stay hidden even when in plain sight, and can maneuver her way through entire districts without alerting any hostile parties to her presence. Hakuda: As a member of the Natsume family, Serena was a skilled close-quarters specialist who often helped Itazura and his friends hone their skills. Behind the Scenes *Serena's appearance is based on Ai Kagano. Navigation Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Deceased